pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Liepard
|} Liepard (Japanese: レパルダス Lepardas) is a Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 20. Biology Liepard is a slender, purple feline Pokémon speckled with yellow rosettes. Its fur patterning is considered attractive to many s. It has a pink "mask" marking over its eyes, a pink nose, and small yellow markings over its green eyes. It has two pairs of long yellow whiskers, and a tufted yellow underside. Its lower legs are yellow, and each small paw has a pale pink pad that can be seen in Pokédex 3D Pro. It has a long, curving tail with a sickle-like shape toward the tip. Liepard has well-developed muscles that allows it to run silently and strike opponents from behind. It has also been known to vanish and reappear without warning. In the anime In the main series Major appearances A Liepard was set to appear in BW023 (unaired) and BW024 (unaired) under the ownership of Team Plasma before it was postponed indefinitely due to the . A Liepard belonging to Stephan first appeared in Lost at the League!, and this episode marked Liepard's TV debut. In Strong Strategy Steals the Show!, it made its proper debut, battling against . A Liepard belonging to Aldith appeared in Team Plasma's Pokémon Manipulation! and Meowth, Colress and Team Rivalry!. A Liepard appeared in Secrets From Out of the Fog! under the ownership of a . Multiple Liepard appeared in Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!, Team Plasma and the Awakening Ceremony! and What Lies Beyond Truth and Ideals! under the ownership of several s. Shinobu used a Liepard to defend the Ninja Village in A Festival of Decisions!. Bryony's Liepard made its debute in Meeting at Terminus Cave!. Minor appearances Liepard eventually made its debut in White—Victini and Zekrom and Black—Victini and Reshiram. A Liepard under the ownership of Misaki appeared in Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice, where it was seen battling 's in the Roshan City Pokémon Center and won. A Trainer's Liepard and a Liepard in a fantasy appeared in Cilan and the Case of the Purrloin Witness!. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] Liepard appeared in The Uprising under the ownership of some s. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga battled a Liepard in Battle at the Dreamyard using his Tep where he was able to defeat it using . Team Flare scientist Bryony owns a Liepard in X-actly What They Wanted. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations , , and , Dreamyard}} , , , and , Dreamyard Routes and (Hidden Grotto)}} |} |} , Friend Safari (Dark)}} |} |} In side games |area=Forest: Challenger's Ground, World Axle - B1F}} |area=Frenzy Square: Guard the Fort!, Challenge Battle: The Battle for Sky and Land}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Sweet Strasse: Stage 87}} |area=Starlight Islands: Halloween Village (All Areas), Legend Terrain: Primeval Thicket (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |World Championships 2013 Qualifiers Master Division Liepard|Korean|South Korea|20|August 31 to September 1, 2013|link=List of local Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Master Division Liepard}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |} Evolution |no2=510 |name2=Liepard |type1-2=Dark}} Sprites Trivia * Liepard is the only Pokémon with a base stat total of 446. Origin Liepard appears to draw inspiration from species of wildcat that appear to have traits of both housecats and s, like the , and . It may also be based on a , a hybrid between a domestic cat and a serval. It also slightly resembles a , because of its dark coloration and the fact that spots on a panther's coat can be seen if examined closely. Name origin Liepard is a combination of lie and leopard. Lepardas is a combination of leopard and πάρδος pardus (Greek for leopard). In other languages |de=Kleoparda|demeaning=From and Leopard |fr=Léopardus|frmeaning=Latin for leopard and |es=Liepard|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Liepard|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=레파르다스 Lepardas|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=酷豹 Kùbào|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Ruthless leopard". |ru=Лайпард Laypard|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Kleoparda fr:Léopardus it:Liepard ja:レパルダス pl:Liepard zh:酷豹